Beast
Beast ist ein Dämon, der zusammen mit Azazil Noir und Ruvel Despairful durch die verschiedensten Orte reist, um verzweifelnde Sterbliche aufzusuchen und ihnen aus ihren Problemen zu helfen, jedoch oft nur aus dem eigenen Vorteil heraus. Beast fungiert im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden eher als Auftragskiller und hilft meistens nur, wenn er anderen Schaden zufügen soll, um bei erfüllten Aufgaben einen Teil der Seele und des noch zu lebenden Alters zu erhalten. Diese händigt er Azazil als Nahrung zum Überleben aus. Aussehen 'Kleidung' Persönlichkeit Beast ist anfangs schwer zu durchschauen. Er hat oft einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck und scheint keine Emotionen zeigen zu wollen. Jedoch strahlt er eine Art aggressivere Aura aus, die ihn wie eine Art tickende Zeitbombe erscheinen lässt, die jeden Moment auf jemanden losgehen kann. Für ihn ist es höchste Priorität keinem von Anfang an zu vertrauen, weshalb er es wirklich naiv und auf eine andere Art und Weise lustig findet, wenn man sich zu ihm hin traut und versucht Kontakt aufzunehmen. Jedoch akzeptiert er diese Versuche, nur er wird wirklich zurückhaltend, da er auch vieles suspekt findet. Ihn interessierte es damals kaum soziale Kontakte zu knüpfen, da er ein starker Einzelgänger war, was er heute noch bevorzugt. Wenn man es jedoch schafft ihn besser kennenzulernen und mit ihm befreundet zu sein, merkt man, dass er zu einem freundlich ist und einigen sogar gerne Mut machen und stärker machen möchte. Wenn er Kontakte hat, versucht er diese gut zu pflegen. Beast scheint auch oft andere gerne zu beobachten, um mehr von ihnen zu erfahren, weil er die Infos vielleicht noch gebrauchen könnte. Persönliche Infos gibt er niemals sofort Preis, erst, wenn er den wirklichen Beweis hat, dass man jemandem vertrauen kann. Beast ist ebenfalls sehr diszipliniert und zeigt sehr, sehr hoch gestellten Personen dennoch viel Respekt. Allerdings hat er seinen Namen nicht umsonst bekommen. Er bekam den Namen dadurch, dass er stark, aggressiv und gefährlich wie ein Biest ist. Generell ist Beast immer bereit für eine ernste Situation, weshalb er sehr konzentriert und aggressiv sein kann, wenn er gefährliche Auren anderer spürt. In einem Kampf zeigt er seine wirklich brutale Seite und zeigt kein Erbarmen, da es für ihn nun gleichgültig ist, wenn der Gegner seine Meinung ändert und versucht zu betteln. Er würde niemals jemanden ungestraft davon kommen lassen und wenn es sein muss die Person auf Schritt und Tritt zu verfolgen, um demjenigen das zu geben, was er verdient hat, seiner Meinung nach. Beast ist immer direkt und oft objektiv, er würde sich bei einigem nicht von Gefühlen lenken lassen. Er kann auch wenig Empathie empfinden und bleibt stets gefühlslos. Wenn man es jedoch schafft ihn zu provozieren oder ihm sonst einen Grund zu vermitteln, dass er wütend auf jemanden sein kann, zeigt er keine Gnade und würde wirklich versuchen wollen dieser Person zu schädigen oder gar zu töten, was zeigt, dass er wegen den kleinsten Sachen wirklich wütend und jähzornig werden und man ihn leicht reizen kann. Für ihn wäre es ebenfalls kein großer Verlust für die Welt, wenn er Leute wegen wirklich lächerlichen Sachen umbringt. Beast zeigt eine hohe psychische Stärke und für ihn wäre es nichts besonderes, wenn man ihn psychisch zerstören will mit Folter oder sonstigem, da er niemals Schwäche zeigen will. Fähigkeiten Schwächen 'Regeneration und Heilung' Es ist für Beast schwer sich bei sehr großen Verletzungen und einem Krankheitsfall zu erholen und braucht eine lange Zeitspanne zur Regeneration. Kleinere Wunden verheilen normal bei ihm, während große Schnitte und andere Verletzungen länger für eine vollständige Heilung benötigen und, je nach Körperteil und Verletzung, vollständig von Gebrauch gemacht werden können. Freizeitbeschäftigungen 'Basketball spielen' Das einzige Hobby, was ihm sehr liegt und gefällt, ist das Basketballspielen, was er schon für eine lange Zeit tut. Er ist dabei sehr konzentriert und geht auch in jedem Spiel und Training taktisch vor, sodass er richtige Pässe, körperliche Bewegungen inklusive Sprungtechniken ausführen kann. Es ist recht schwer den Ball bei ihm abzufangen und seinen raschen Bewegungen mitzuhalten, dennoch ist er kein perfekter Spieler und man kann gegen ihn gewinnen, wenn man das gröbste Muster von ihm durchschaut. Beziehungen ---- 'Freunde' ---- ''Azazil Noir Beast zeigt Azazil gegenüber viel Loyalität und würde sie niemals hintergehen. Er schätzt ihre harte Arbeit für andere wirklich sehr und versucht sie wirklich sehr zu unterstützen, auch wenn die Hilfe nicht angesehen wird. Obwohl er es lästig findet, dass sie alles auf eigene Faust nach ihrer Meinung entscheiden will, versucht er diese Entscheidungen für richtig zu halten und akzeptiert sie. Da er sie schon sehr lange kennt, hat er eine große Vertrauensbasis zu ihr aufgebaut und hilft ihr ebenfalls zu überleben, was durch die Fürsorglichkeit von ihm gegenüber seinen Freunden zu Grunde liegt. Beast mag die kühle, recht egoistische Art von ihr, die dennoch eine Spur von Sorgfalt und Pflege zeigt. Ruvel Despairful Ruvel ist für Beast der Einzige, auf den er sich hundertprozentig verlassen kann und wenn es sein muss sogar sein Leben anvertrauen würde. Beast ist mit ihm zusammen durch wirklich alles gegangen und ihre Freundschaft stand immer. Nur bei Ruvel würde Beast sogar hinterhertrauern, wenn dieser alles und jeden verlassen würde, Beast hat eine starke Verbindung zu Ruvel, die er auf jeden Fall bestehen lassen will. Er kennt Ruvel mit Abstand von jedem anderen am meisten und kennt ihn daher so gut wie eine Art Biografie über ihn. Beast stützt Ruvel immer auf und würde vieles für ihn opfern. Er weiß, dass hinter Ruvels Fassade von einem kleinen Optimisten ein harter und ernster Kern steckt. Ren Tsuyosemi Trotz den ganzen Streitereien am Anfang, hat Beast Ren relativ schnell als guten Freund akzeptiert und sah schon früh hohes Potenzial in ihn. Beast vertraut Ren wirklich stark und weiß ebenso, dass dieser vertrauenswürdig ist, weshalb Beast mit Persönlichem oder mit einem Gefallen oft nur zu Ren kommt. Ebenso kann er nur zusammen mit ihm verschiedene Kampfkombinationen ausüben, weswegen Beast Rens Fähigkeiten hoch ansieht. Shi the Demonwolf Beast sah Shi schnell als schwachen Dämon an und hat ihre pessimistische und trauernde Art gar nicht gemocht und fand diese nervig, bis er durch Ren Kontakt zu ihr aufbauen konnte und sich seine Sichtweise änderte. Zwar versteht er vom Gedanken her, was es mit Shi auf sich hat, hat aber dennoch nicht viel wahre Empathie für sie und sie ist somit kein Ausnahmefall. Er versteht sich relativ gut mit ihr, so sehr, dass er sich schon um sie kümmert und sie stärker machen will, was er ernsthaft durchziehen will. Er würde sie um jeden Preis beschützen und spielt dem schüchternen, traurigen Mädchen hin und wieder eine liebe, chaotische Seite vor, damit sie lächeln kann. Um Shi kümmert sich Beast wirklich am meisten und sieht sie als beste Freundin an. Kyoko the Hedgehog Durch die offene, verrückte Art von Kyoko geht er lieber mehr auf Abstand zu ihr, ebenso weil er weiß, dass man ihn mit sowas leicht provozieren kann. Jedoch schätzt er es wirklich sehr, dass Kyoko selbst bei ihm nicht aufgibt und gibt ihr dennoch die Möglichkeit etwas Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen wie zusammen Basketball spielen. Doch neben dies hat er nicht gerade viel mit Kyoko zu tun, würde aber auf sie aufpassen, wenn es nötig wäre. Themesong Zitate Trivia *Es ist nicht bekannt, wie sein vorheriger Name war. *Ein Gerücht besagt, dass Beast sogar ein Engel war, der von Gott in die Hölle als Dämon verbannt wurde, weil er sich stark mit dem Christentum auskennt und mit Engeln gerne kooperiert hatte. Ob das stimmt, weiß niemand, weil man von seiner Vorgeschichte nichts weiß. *Beast ist ein sehr guter Basketball Spieler und spielt es gerne in seiner Freizeit. *In einem Kampf ändern sich seine Augen zu einer dunkelrosa-violetten Färbung. *Er kann Alkohol nicht sehr gut verarbeiten, weshalb er nach einem kleinen Shot schon betrunken sein kann. *Er zeigt nicht gerne seine Dämonengestalt, weshalb er sich ein ziemlich unauffälliges Aussehen "zugelegt" hat und nicht wirklich bekannt ist, wie dieses aussieht. 'Weitere Informationen' *'Waffen:' Handfeuerwaffen wie Pistolen, Revolver, Flinten, etc. *'Gegenstände, die immer mit dabei sind:' seine Mütze, weiteres nicht bekannt *'Persönliche Ziele:' nicht bekannt *'Menschliche Größe:' 1,88 m *'Spirituelle Ansichten:' satanistisch *'Sprachliche Muster:' kurze Sätze, direkt, objektiv, je nach Situation ruhig oder cholerisch *'Gewohnheiten:' nicht bekannt *'Ängste:' keine *'Namensbedeutung:' "Biest" *'Geburtsdatum:' nicht bekannt *'Sexuelle Orientierung:''' nicht bekannt Galerie Beast Sketch.jpg|Sketch Version. Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Florelia Kategorie:Florelia Neutral Kategorie:Verwandler Kategorie:Elementarist Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Alleskönner Kategorie:Unbekannte Spezies